chroniclesoftaleweaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica "Clover" Edwards
'History' The only child of the owner of a multi-billion dollar bank based in New York City, Clover has always had a relatively easy life. In high school (a private Catholic school and the best in the city) she was known for her sparkling personality and command of the spoken word (Named head of the Debate Team and Valedictorian of her class, as well as “Most Likely to Succeed”). Despite all this, she can often come across as a bit quiet. However, this is due to deep, insightful thought processes which fire around in her brain, and she has no trouble gearing up and taking control of any situation if need be. As a child, Clover didn’t exploit her family and her resources to get what she wanted, but learned to manipulate them to make ends meet. She even took up the hobby of magic tricks to learn how to dupe her classmates better (she excels in card tricks, which often helped her to win bets, etc.) So, though she often comes across as very charitable, polite, and mild, her brilliant mind is constantly working like an abacus to figure out her next move and she will eventually reach her objective through means that make others think that they thought of it first, thus masking her conniving personality. As a new freshman at the University of Colorado, Clover has declared herself as a business major in order to follow in her father’s footsteps. However, she isn’t as popular in her dorm as she would have thought. Up until senior year of high school, she had always attended all-girl schools. Now, she is finding it difficult to relate to all of the other girls around her, who constantly have their heads in the gutter thinking about boys (life-forms who she never had the time of day for, due to her busy schedule). Also, while Clover was once the life of the party, she has now been shunned since she refuses to join in the shenanigans of her fellow classmates and drink herself into a stupor every night. Instead, she is constantly in her room studying to be the best, which annoys everyone. Even her roommate, a relatively laid back Texan named Mindy Scott, can’t stand Clover’s studiousness. Because of this, Clover has had a rough first few weeks of school. Despite her lack of popularity in the dorm, she takes pride in being the teacher’s pet of all of her professors and welcomes their attention. However, slowly but surely, she finds herself slipping into a state of depression and often entertains thoughts of ending her worthless life with suicide. 'Appearance' Of medium height and slender build, Clover is "passing fair" to look at. She has straight, platinum blonde hair that hangs to her waist, and she neither turns the heads of passerby, nor turns them away. Her most stunning attribute, however, are her large, lavender colored eyes. Since her turn, they have become more vivid and lively. Even if a man can easily pass her over as "nothing special", her eyes can easily stop a person dead in their tracks. With her eyes, she can command, dominate, suggest, and demure to get what she desires. Even though she is in college, she continues to wear her Catholic school uniform from high school. This consists of a green plaid skirt, pressed white button down shirt with red necktie, and a pair of shiny black patent leather Mary Janes. Her clothing often misleads people to not take her seriously, but it is her uniform of choice and she feels comfortable and in charge in her outfit. Clover has a very expressive face and knows how to use her eyes to speak for her. However, her usual demeanor is one of impatience and pride; often expressed with an irritated tap of her shoe or an arrogant cross of her arms. Her smile can be both brilliant and wicked. 'Prominent Features' - Overflows with intellect and charisma - Stunning lavender eyes that seem to light up when she takes control of a situation - Wears a silver fleur-de-lis necklace--gifted by her grandmother--which reminds her to remain pure (However, tormented by an ability of Lacey's which caused Clover to lose control of her mental faculties for a time, she tossed her necklace aside in a rage and is now unable to find it) - Has a white pet rabbit by the name of Icarus - She is adept at simple magic tricks and sleight of hand. She carries a deck of cards with her at all time from the Borgata Hotel and Casino in Atlantic City, and has been known to use them to mystify people. She is also good at making objects disappear and reappear in her hand (she does this with Suzy's bow at one point) - As a Ventrue, she awoke to her vampire existance hungering for a very specific kind of blood: She calls it "metrosexual" (a young male in his 20s, dressed to take control of the night, most likely with a kind of "goth" or "emo" look to them) - Clover is a born leader and feels compelled to take charge, whether those she is leading want to be led or not References External links *Vampire: The Masquerade's Link on Wikipedia. * The Official Vampire: The Masquerade Website Category:characters